After it fades to black
by K-Essence
Summary: With the case just about Cindy just ending, Derek needs only one thing... his best friend, Penelope. One of my ideas of what happens after the camera goes dark at the end of "The Company" ***SPOILER ALERT: SLIGHTLY*** Not Beta read at all. Please R


_*****SPOILER ALERT***: If you have not watch the newest episode if CM (episode 20) don't read any further unless you want the ending ruined.**_

**Author's Note: This is my idea for what happened once the cameras go dark. Morgan/Garcia all the way! I hope you enjoy it, please read and review, I would love to hear what you have to say. **

_Derek had just watched his family walk out of the Police station embracing Cindy and her son, the newest member of the Morgan family. As he sat on the desk he was filled with a mix of feelings from relief and happiness of his cousin's return to guilt and anger at himself for lying to the family and never having looked more into the case. If only he had seen the holes in the stalker case all those years ago, Cindy would have never had to go through that torture, the family wouldn't have been so distraught for so long. It was the guilt and anger that caused him to feel lost in the darkness. Before he could manage to bottle up the thoughts and feelings that were sure com, he felt the gentle hand on his shoulder, looking at who was there he saw the one person her needed the most. His light that would guide him home, Penelope. She even brought him coffee something that he needed now that the adrenaline was starting to die away. She sat down next to him her hand grazing the back of his head and neck in tenderness and comfort, smiling at him. _

"_There's my Hero." Is all she said before placing her head on his shoulder and earning a soft kiss to the forehead. They sat there for a while nothing else said between them. _

After about 30 minutes Derek let out a small sigh as he again kissed Pen's head, "Can we get out of here Baby Girl."

"Where do you want to go?" Pen asked

"I don't care; I just need to get out of this police station." Derek's voice was a soft whisper, so not like him.

"OK, Hero of mine, I have an idea. Lets go." Penelope rose to her feet holding her hand out for Derek to grab a hold of.

They walked out together hand in hand. For once Derek got into the passenger side of the vehicle without any hesitation as Penelope walked around to the driver's seat. Ten minutes later Penelope was parking the car outside an old pawn shop. "Just wait here for me Sweetie. I will be back in just a few minutes."

After getting a nod from Derek she got out of the car. Fifteen minutes later she was back to the car placing something in the trunk before getting back into the Driver's seat and heading off.

Derek looked over to her with confusion written all over his face as they pulled up to a small park. It wasn't much to look at; a few trees, an old jungle-gym for kids to play on, and a couple of benches. Penelope just smiled at Derek and got out of the car. Derek went to get out as well but stopped as Penelope started to talk.

"I think we are going to need something to eat, how about I get everything ready here and you go to that store on the corner over there we just past. Buy some snacks and something for us to drink. By the time you get back everything will be ready."

The confused look on Derek's face just became more obvious as he watched Penelope walk around the car and open his door, "Trust me Derek, Mama's got it all figured out." Penelope said with a smile.

Here he was in middle of Chicago in the middle of the night with a mix of feelings not wanting to do anything other than hold his best friend in his arms for a little solace, and she wanted him to go get some snacks. He didn't like the idea of leaving her alone in the park, after all that had happened with Cindy, all he could think of was something horrible happen to Penelope if he left her alone. He looked around the park unsure of what to do.

"Derek, Go. I will be ok, I have my mace and I'm a strong fighter with a loud mouth. Nothing is going to happen to me. The faster you go the sooner you get back and I can help to ease all those demons wrecking havoc in your mind." She placed a kiss on two of her fingers then pressed her fingers to his forehead. "Now go silly boy."

Derek left without a word. He got to the store picking up a bag of chips, liquorish, and two types of drinks, beer and soda. When he got back to the park his mouth feel open slightly at what was in front of him.

Penelope had hung a sheet across the monkey bars and pulled a bench in front of it. She had a old fashion projector sitting on the table with a long cord leading back to the trunk of the car. Derek assumed she had picked up a converted so they could have electricity to make everything work. There were three reels of film sitting on the table as well and a blanket on the ground.

Hearing noise behind her she turned around smiling. "That didn't take you long at all Hot Stuff. Now come sit down, we are going to have a movie night under the stars."

Derek did as she bid placing the bag of food and drinks on the ground directly in front of him. Penelope got up and fixed one of the film reels to the projector turned it on and moved back to sit with Derek. They watched an old Chaplin film, followed by a short cartoon, that Derek could only assume was a Disney film. Every so often one of them would laugh, but for the most part they just cuddled on the blanket watching the silent films.

The sky got lighter and the sun was rising. Derek hadn't realized it had been so late, well early really. He finished the last few sips of beer he had left before turning to Penelope, he noticed her stifle a yawn behind her hand. "Baby Girl, let's get out of her. If my mom wakes up and I'm not home she is going to worry. Besides it looks like you can use some sleep."

"That sounds like a good idea. After we pack up I will take you home before heading to the hotel." Penelope said as she started to clean up around her and rise to her feet.

"I don't think so Goddess. You are coming home with me." Derek said firmly. Penelope went to respond but wasn't given the chance before Derek continued. "If my mother knew you were in town and sleeping at some dirty hotel she would have my neck, besides I know she wants to finally meet the person, who is her baby boy's saving grace." There was a short pause and Derek's voice became softer, "Besides I think I just need to have my solace with me right now. Don't think I could sleep without feeling some kind of peace."

Penelope smiled in response and nodded. "I think I can do that for you."

"Have I ever told you, how much I love you? I can't thank you thank you enough for all of this it is just what I needed." Derek stated. It wasn't really a question more a reassure fact.

"All the time, Derek, maybe not in words but you let me know all the time."

They had packed up their stuff and drove back to Morgan's mother's place calmly talking. Derek had wondered how she knew so much about a city she had never been in, about places to go. It was no surprise to him once he heard her remind him that she was the "Oracle of the all knowing." That got him to smile a little. Seeing that everyone was still asleep at home, Derek left a note for his mother on the Kitchen table letting her know Penelope was there and that they were going to take a nap, but would see her for breakfast. Derek led Penelope to his old room, stopping once to check in on a sleep Desiree. She had been released from the hospital while Derek was working the case, and he needed to see that she really was doing alright.

Derek shut his bedroom door and flicked off the light. The room was light enough from the sun as he peeked in through the currents that they could still move around without bumping into things. Fully dressed they got into bed, Derek behind Penelope holding her tight to him. Right as Penelope was about to fall asleep she heard the tell-tale sounds of Derek Crying; a little sniffling and of course a change in his breathing. She rolled over to face him, bringing her hand to his face gently.

"You know, you did good yesterday. Cindy's home, Desiree's home, and your family will be ok. But Derek, you're not gonna get over everything that has happened if you don't talk about. I'm here for you, you know that right?"

"I know Baby Girl, I just don't know what to say. It's all too raw, you know." Penelope brushed away a newly fallen tear from Derek's cheek, causing him to smile as he continued, " I just want to lay here and hold one of the most important women in my life close to me. I need to feel the love that only you can give me. I need my Solace, my soul mate. There will be plenty of talking later. I have a lot to explain to my family after all this. Tonight I just want to be with the woman I am in love with, and save the talking for later. Is that ok. I may cry and scream a little, but right now with you here, I think I will just sleep." Derek had never told Penelope how he really felt about her, and he didn't mean to at this time, it just kind of slipped out.

Penelope didn't miss that he had just said he was in love with her. She was shocked, but this just proved the point that everything does happen for a reason. She moved up a little in the bed and placed a kiss gently on Derek's lip. "I guess it is a good thing I am at your complete disposal for the next week, at least. You can cry on my shoulder and scream all you need." She kissed him again pulling him so close every curve of their body could be felt by the other one, "By the way, just so you know, when I say I am at your disposal I mean all of me. As long as you want me to be, I am yours and only yours."

Derek's eyes grew big, "what about Kevin?"

"He's not the owner of my Heart, my Noir Hero, and he knows it. But before you go all martyr on me and push me away to save me, I know what I am getting into with you, baggage and all. I want to be with you to fight your demons. Kevin is history, you know that he wanted more then I could give him. I couldn't give it to him because it was already yours. Now close your eyes and let's get some sleep."

Derek gave her a kiss of such passion once she was done talking it took both their breaths away. Pushing her onto her back as he continued to kiss her tender lips then gently lay some stray kisses on her neck as he pulled her back to him so they were spooning. She was a perfect little spoon to his bigger one. Laying like that for a few more moments he started drifting off to sleep. "Everything happens for a reason, and together nothing will beat us down. I love you Derek Morgan" Was the last thing he heard and felt soft lips on his arm as he tightened his hold around his one and only.


End file.
